TORI SHORT STORY 21 — ARGUING
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tim and Tori return from a particularly eventful and funny night of patrol and argue trying to assign blame for what happened. Of course it turns into a teasing, funny and only slightly argumentative argument.
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

TORI SHORT STORY #21 — ARGUING

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Tori laughed as she helped Tim into the medbay of the Batcave. Alfred was in London for the week so it was up to them to fix their wounds—or Dr. Leslie if it was serious. Tim glared at her as he hopped up onto the medical bed and Tori went to get some bandages and suture thread,

"It wouldn't have happened if you had waited and listened to me before leaping in there with absolutely no plan!" He growled as she returned. Tori rolled her eyes,

"They were going to dunk that guy in a vat of acid. What else was I supposed to do? Would you have waited until they dunked him? Get the wings, armor and the tunic off," she said. Tim scowled but complied,

"I would have waited until I was sure they were going to do that. They only said they were going to dunk him. You just assumed they were going to—," he broke off as he winced while pulling off the harness for his wings allowing Tori to argue her case,

"You can't read body language like I can. They were going to do it. I knew they were,"

"That's not logical. You can't just know what they're thinking to do based on their body language!"

"Not everything is logical. Sometimes things are instinctive!"

"And look where that got me!" Tim snapped, tugging off his armor and the tunic of his uniform revealing a darkly stained long-sleeved under armor shirt. No one likes the feeling of armor on their skin so they wore under armor under their suits for comfort….like lugging around armor everywhere was ever comfortable, but still…

"Okay, but that was just bad situational awareness on both our parts. How were we supposed to know there was a banana peel on the floor?" Tori giggled again as she got to work wrapping the not so deep stab wounds and tugging out the one bullet that managed to hit Tim in the shoulder,

 _"Ow!"_ he cried as she did so,

"Sorry. I'm not used to feeling things like that. I forget that you guys do sometimes,"

"So…what does it feel like when you get shot or stabbed?" Tori pursed her lips thinking for a moment,

"Uh…pins and needles? Numbness? Nothing? I don't really know how to describe it. It's like all my nerve endings are gone. My body internally and externally reacts, I just don't feel it and I heal before any permanent damage happens,"

"Weird," Tim said, "So you can't get like…have internal damage from external wounds?"

"I don't think so…although…there was this one Talon Danbury told me about where a piece of a knife broke off and was stuck in his calf for a good five minutes while he was fighting. After they got it out it didn't heal properly and he walked with a slight limp ever since,"

"What about the regeneration feature? I mean, what happens if you get an eye taken out? Or an arm cut off?" he asked as he lay down for the stitches Tori would have to do,

"Feature? You make me sound like a phone,"

"You know what I mean!"

"Why don't we go find out?" Tori said sarcastically before shrugging, "I'll cross that bridge if I come to it,"

"Imagine it, peg-legged Tori…imagine the cover story we'd have to come up for that," Tori glared at him and tugged hard on the stitch she was doing causing a groan of pain from Tim,

"Owww,"

"Imagine the names they'll call you now that you've slipped on a banana peel in front of bad guys: Red Robin the slider…no banana peel man!"

"Shut up!" Tim groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes,

"Or maybe they'll just laugh when they see you in the streets,"

"Tori stop it! Tonight was bad enough as it is!"

"Aw, poor baby Tim embarrassed for falling in front of drug dealers," Tim didn't snap at her again so Tori just went back to stitching,

"You know," Tim said after a few moments of silence, "This was entirely your fault,"

"What! No it wasn't! I acted, you were waiting too long!"

"Are we really starting this again? Just admit that you messed up!"

"Oh I messed up? Says the guy who slipped on a banana peel!"

"I took out a good six guys doing that! It was strategic! You just stood there and laughed!"

"Strategic? Really Tim _really?"_ Tori tied the last stitch before slapping an alcohol swab on it,

"Yeah. I totally knew it was there,"

"If that lie keeps you asleep at night who am I to disagree," Tori said with a shrug, "…but the security footage would be such good blackmail for Dick,"

"You wouldn't!"

"…Or Barbara,"

"She could make it go viral!" Tim called, struggling to get a bandage on his freshly stitched wounds and get off the bed to run after Tori, "Tori stop!"

"…Or Jason!" she sing-songed with a smirk on her face as she dashed upstairs,

"Tori!" Tim growled after her as he fell off the bed…probably opening his stitches…Tori rolled her eyes before calling back down the stairs,

"There's some sutures on the table by the bed. I've got a paper due in twenty minutes…so, have fun fixing your freshly popped stitches yourself Mr. Strategic!"

"Now that's just cruel," Tim muttered,

"Love you too!" Tori called, down before heading to her room. She went to her computer and deleted the footage of her brother slipping on the horrid banana peel, she wasn't _that_ heartless.

* * *

A/N: Just a little argument filled with some humor and teasing. Hope you liked it!

Please review! I miss hearing from you guys!

Next Short Story this Wednesday and Things to Resolve on Monday!


End file.
